


He Loved Me Too Early, I Loved Him Too Late.

by damien_daze



Series: Random prompts [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damien_daze/pseuds/damien_daze
Summary: "I saw the way he looked at me."Edward Nygma realises too late that he's in love with Oswald."I knew the way I looked at him when I found out that he loved me."What he does changes him for the worse.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Random prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282214
Kudos: 29





	He Loved Me Too Early, I Loved Him Too Late.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya all. Hope everything is well. This is a different style than what I usually use, so sorry if its strange.
> 
> If there's any grammer or spelling errors, please let me know and I shall correct it.
> 
> You can find me at damien-daze on Tumblr where there'll be a list of my fandoms and ships.

I saw the way he looked at me. His eyes closed slightly with a lazy half smile on his face. The same expression I used to use when thinking about Miss. Kringle. When he hugged or touched me, I could see the glint of happiness that shone for a second in his eyes. That light made me tingle with happiness. He was so happy when he had that artist paint me into his portrait. Sad thing was, I didn't love him back. 

I knew the way I looked at him when I found out he loved me. Disgust boiled in my stomach as acid burned my tongue. I felt my face contort to show the hate inside. My mouth curled into a sneer, my eyes scrunched up in confusion and my words turned to daggers. When I told him that I didn't feel the same, I watched his heart shatter into pieces as he tried to keep a strong facade up. 

I often felt his eyes lingering on me after my harsh words dug deep. His heart was still in pieces but he was slowly building it up. I knew he stayed awake at night with tears burning his tired eyes. He'd question why I didn't love him back, and why he told me in the first place when he knew my answer before I'd said it. I often watched him cry at night, guilt building up in my chest. I could see him not focusing in the office anymore. 

I remember when it changed for me. He had regained his heart and locked it deep down where it was safe. He had visited an orphanage and the way he acted with the kids had me smiling. He looked peaceful in a way. I could feel my heart swell when he laughed with them. I watched him get happier again. But that couldn't last in this city. It was when he was talking to the public that I realised that I loved him back. I had fantasied about stabbing him in the back and had come to reality shaken. 

He hardly ever looked at me anymore. After I found out what he did to Isabella, my trust had shattered like his heart had. While he ran Gotham, I was planning my revenge. My love had grown but I tried telling myself that it was built on a lie. He was cheerful and happy. How could he be like that after knowingly destroying me? Answer is, because he thought I wouldn't find out it was him. 

I looked at him the same way he looked at me all that time ago. We were stood on the pier, a gun in my hand and him cowering and begging me not to shoot. He tried telling me that I'd end up killing her anyway but I wasn't listening. My love hadn't ceased but the pain was excruciating. I could feel tears burn my face as they slowly rolled down my face like lava. He looked pathetic! 

I know the way he's looking at me. Daring me to pull the trigger and kill him in cold blood. We both know this will change me. He is crying now. He's gone back to telling me how much he loves me. It doesn't matter anymore. He stopped loving me when he had to rebuild his shattered heart. This is a pathetic thing to say. My best friend, my only friend. This has to happen! But I couldn't pull the trigger. 

I know how this looks. As I pulled him into a hug, I pulled the trigger by accident. He stumbles backwards, clutching at his stomach trying to stop the bleeding. My hands shake violently, covered with the blood of my best friend. He's reached the edge of the pier now and is about to fall backwards. I start running towards him knowing I wouldn't catch him in time. 

He loved me too early. His soft gazes and gentle touches were peaceful and calming. He shouldn't have loved me as his first. A heart that hadn't known love is too easily broken and his was the easiest to break. His face looks broken and full of confusion and sadness. The look hurts me deep inside my mind and pulls me in two. He falls as I reach the edge and sinks deep into the river, the water turning crimson. 

I loved him too late. The damage had already been done. My heart was stronger but still, here I sat surrounded by fragments of the heart that had only loved one other. I could feel the final lines being cut and my personality split in two. Swept up in emotions, I didn't realise when the bad side take over and walk us away from the blood-spattered pier. 

I knew how he looked at me. It was the same one I used before he fell into the murky river. I wish to feel his eyes linger on me again, if only for a second. I want to help heal the heart I shattered and tell him it's OK, that I felt the same way. I wish I could be the one taking the bullet, if that meant he could live a full life. But the world is never kind. He loved me too early, I loved him too late.


End file.
